Today was the day
by Trixxie
Summary: One-shot Michiru needs to be honest with her family. Today was the day...


Today was the day, today was defiantly the day. Too long I've lied to my family about my life and today would be the day I tell them the truth. Haruka greeted me that morning in her usual way a smile and a kiss. 'Happy Birthday' she'd said handing me a small silver box. A box that had contained the ring I now wore with love. A promise of my love, was the inscription. The inscription was enough to push me into my decision. I needed to be honest, my family would just need to understand. I sat in the garden of my family's home, waiting.

Father would understand, my brother would be thrilled he'd been a fan of Tenoh, Haruka since I can remember. It would be mother who would frown. It would be mother who would beg me to see reason. It would be mother who would be a problem. I'd written letters since I left home, letters telling my family what I'dbeen doing. Letters the left out the parts of my life where I was Sailor Neptune, letters neglecting the story of Haruka. They told of my concert tours, playing on stage with the three lights, teaching children the beauty of art, my letters told the story of a young woman living life in Juban, I had mentioned finding someone special but never mentioned who that someone was. I just wanted to be sure before I told Mother, I wanted to be sure my love for Haruka wasn't born of our partnership as Sailor scouts, that it wasn't infactuation.

'You wanted to see me?' Mother smiled joining me in the garden.

'I need to tell you something very important Mamma-san. Something you're not going to want to hear. Something that will change how you look at me.' I began and continued before Mother could respond. 'I have found the person I want to spend my whole life with. The person whom I can not picture my life without, I have fallen in love. I have fallen into the kind of love you don't question; the idea of not seeing that person for one day breaks my heart. The kind of love that's given blindly and received the same way. I would give my life for this love and I know my lover would do the same.' Mother stared at me her face void of emotion. 'None of that would change how you look at me Mamma-san, the fact that my lover is a woman is the fact that will have you see me in a different light. But I don't see it as a sin Mamma-san, I see it as a blessing that I have been able to find the person I am meant to be with so early in my life. I no longer need to search for my other half. I no longer have to find my yang. I have never been happier and I need you to know the truth before I can feel complete.' I finished playing mindlessly with my ring as I spoke. I stared at it waiting for my Mother to reply. She didn't, she said nothing as she stood and walked back into my families home. She closed the door behind her and I heard it lock. This was the response I expected. I stood to leave when my father emerged from behind the shed.

'You are happy my child, then I am happy for you.' He said to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. 'I believe you have just broken your mothers heart. But hearts heel and in time she will see a life without her daughter is more painful then a life with a daughter who is in love.'

'Pappa-san.' Was all I could manage before breaking into a fit of tears. He held me as I cried and when I was finally able to pull myself together he walked me to the road. 'Write to me Michiru-san, tell me of your love and your life. You will always be my daughter and I will love you no matter your choices.' He said to me handing me a large pink rose from our garden.

'I will pappa-san.' I said smiling at him through my tears.

'Don't forget the parts where you save the world my love. I want to hear all about your other life too.' He said winking at me. I blushed horribly as Haruka pulled up to the house. She got out of the car and rushed to my side. She wiped the tears from my cheek and smiled at my father.

'Good to see you again Kaioh-chan.'

'And you Haruka-san. Sailor Uruanus.' My father said before returning to his place near the shed. I looked from my father to my lover confusion rushing over me.

'How, when?' I asked getting into Haruka's car.

'Did you think I would let you face all of that alone Michi?' she asked me. I looked at her with shock and awe. 'I met with your father weeks ago. I told him everything.'

'Everything.' I echoed still not understanding.

'You told me your mother would never understand so I went to your father hoping to make it easier on you if he told her first. I'm so sorry it wasn't any easier Michi-san.' My face felt hot as it gazed at the blond to my right. Her eyes were focused on the road, her hair blowing in the wing, her expression serious but soft.

'I love you Haruka.' I said not needing anything back from her. Haruka may not say she loved me but her actions showed more then she could ever explain. I stared out the window of the car watching the scenery pass by knowing how lucky I was that true love had no labels and knew no boundaries, that forever our souls would find one another and that I would be with her. No question.


End file.
